The invention relates to a milling tool comprising a support member and at least one cutting element, wherein the cutting element comprises a cutter with a cutting edge, wherein the support member has a receptacle at its exterior surface for receiving the cutting element and wherein the receptacle has a bottom. The invention further relates to a cutting element for use in such a milling tool.
DE 20 2014 104 712 U1 discloses a milling tool with a substantially cylindrical outer contour provided at its circumferential exterior surface with a plurality of receptacles for receiving cutting elements. The cutting elements mounted in the receptacles are resting flat against the bottom of the receptacles and are secured by means of a screw in the receptacles.
US 2011/0305533 A1 discloses a comparable milling tool in which a portion of the receptacle is utilized as a recess for guiding away cuttings.
For producing a uniform surface of a workpiece machined with such milling tools, the projecting portions of the cutting edges of the individual cutters extending past the circumferential surface of the support member must be adjusted precisely relative to each other. For this purpose, the cutters which are initially projecting with excess length past the circumferential surface must be ground after mounting in a specially designed machine in order to have a common finished dimension. In this way, initial excess length differences of the various cutting edges are equalized. After exchange of one or several cutting elements, for example, because these cutting elements are worn, the described equalization process for different excess lengths must be performed again.
Another difficulty is that dirt particles become lodged in operation at the bottom of the receptacles and at the bottom side of the cutting elements. Such dirt particles, in particular resin residues when machining wood, must be removed before a new cutting element can be inserted into a receptacle. When performing such a cleaning action, care must be taken not to damage the receptacles and not to introduce unevenness into the receptacles.